1. Field of the Invention
The outer ear serves to gather sound waves. In addition there is also a tube or canal called the meatus that carries the sound waves to the ear drum. The canal which is about an inch and one eighth long, must be kept clean of wax to insure that the sound reaches the drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people have common problems in cleaning their ears, specially cleaning the ears for others, for instance, children. The danger of inserting the cotton swab too deep into the ear canal, can be quiet serious, where people can hurt themselves and cause damage to their hearing. In any cotton swabs box there's a clear caution reminder: DO NOT ENTER EAR CANAL.
Another serious problem caused many times by cleaning with cotton swabs is hearing loss and infection as a result of the wax compressed towards the ear drum. This invention eliminates those problems.